tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomica Hero Rescue Fire
is the second season of Tomica Hero. A sequel to Tomica Hero: Rescue Force, Rescue Fire tells of another branch of the United Fire-Defense Agency that helps save people from Super-Fires created by demons seeking to make people suffer. This series marks the beginning as well as an end of a program franchise dubbed the Tomica Hero Series. The Tomica Hero story was concluded in the special stage production Nissan Haul Special Live Stage FINAL that featured the return of Obuchi, a new R4, and the return of the original R4. Characters Heroes Rescue Fire United Fire-Defense Agency *[[Riku Taiga|'Riku Taiga']] *[[Tamami Sugiyama|'Tamami Sugiyama']] *[[Reiji Osakabe|'Reiji Osakabe']] *[[Bunji Saeki|'Bunji Saeki']] *[[Ritsuko Kanzaki|'Ritsuko Kanzaki']] Allies *'Naoshi Taiga' *[[Asuka Taiga|'Asuka Taiga']] *'Tatsugoro Megumi' *'Yoshie Megumi' *'Jiro' *[[Mie|'Mie']] *'Rescue Force' *[[Tetsunosuke Ikeya|'Tetsunosuke Ikeya']] *'Yukio Watari' *[[Sawayaka Sayaka|'Sawayaka Sayaka']] *'Kouta and Ayoya ' *[[Kentaro|'Kentaro']] *'Marimo Taiga' Villians Jakaen *[[Donkaen|'Donkaen']] *[[Jokaen|'Jokaen']] *'Three Commanders' **[[Chukaen|'Chukaen']] **[[Ukaen|'Ukaen']] **'Sakaen' *[[Jakasts|'Jakasts']] Fire Majin *'Biken' *'Inukaen' *'Kinokoen' *'Keitaien' *'Karasuen' *'Bananaen' *[[Rescue Drill|'Drillen']] *'Haekaen' *'Kanitanken' *'Cabbatruen' *'Hebikaen' *'Roboten' *'Ikutteren' *'Mamekaen' *'Nekkoen' *'Kumokaen' *'Natsukazeen' *'Rocket Hanabien' *'Roboikakinokoen' *'Obakeen' *'Barakaen' *'Katchuen' *'Mukadeen' *'Koalaen' *'Hyper Shachihokoen' Rescue Vehicles Rescue Dashes *'Rescue Dash-1' - A special regulation Nissan 370Z cruiser assigned to Fire-1. *'Rescue Dash-2' - A special regulation Nissan Paramedic ambulance assigned to Fire-2. *'Rescue Dash-3' - A special regulation Nissan Cube assigned to Fire-3. *'Rescue Dash-4' - A special regulation Nissan Skyline Coupe assigned to Fire-4. *'Rescue Dash-5' - A special regulation Nissan X-Trail assigned to Fire-5. *'Rescue Dash-6' - A special regulation Nissan Murano assigned to Riku. Rescue Striker 2nd Generation Rescue Vehicles *[[Fire Dragon |'Fire Dragon' ]]- The Fire Dragon is a large-scale Rescue Vehicle assigned to Fire-1. *[[Dozer Dragon|'Dozer Dragon']] - The Dozer Dragon is a medium-scale Rescue Vehicle assigned to Fire-2 which has a bulldozer Rescue Mode. *[[Turbo Dragon|'Turbo Dragon']] - The Turbo Dragon is a medium-scale large blower Rescue Vehicle assigned to Fire-3 with a turbofan Rescue Mode that allows it to execute the blast attack from the Dragon Turbofan. *[[Jet Falcon |'Jet Falcon' ]] - The Jet Falcon is a large-scale fighter jet Rescue Vehicle assigned to Fire-4. *[[Heli Falcon|'Heli Falcon']] - The Heli Falcon is a medium-scale Rescue Vehicle assigned to Fire-5 which has a fighter jet Scramble Mode and a helicopter Rescue Mode. X-Dragon An ambulance like vehicle similar to the Fire Dragon. He can transform into a robot named X-Dragon Robo,as well as a drill. It can be controlled via Rescue Megaphone. GaiaLeon A robotic lion with it's own spirit. It can also transform into a drill. Upgraded Medium-Scale Rescue Vehicles *'Rescue Shovel Red Type' - A drag shovel Rescue Vehicle which can transform into Claw Mode. *'Rescue Drill Black Type' - A tank-like Rescue Vehicle with twin drills and a cutoff saw on top. The Black Type also has active camouflage. *'Rescue Turbo Red Type' - A large blower Rescue Vehicle with a turbofan on it. *'Rescue Dozer Blue Type' - A dump truck Rescue Vehicle which can transform into Dozer Drive Mode from Dump Mode. *'Rescue Crane Green Type' - A crane Rescue Vehicle. Rescue Vehicle Combinations *'Super Fire Dragon' - The Super Fire Dragon is the combination of all three Dragon Vehicles. *'Super Jet Falcon' - The Super Jet Falcon is the combination of both Falcon Vehicles. *[[Great Wyvern|'Great Wyvern']] - The Great Wyvern is the combination of the Super Fire Dragon and the Super Jet Falcon. *'Rescue King' - The Rescue King is the humanoid combination of the Fire Dragon and the X-Dragon. *'Great Wyvern GX' - The Great Wyvern GX is the combination of the Great Wyvern, the X-Dragon, and the GaiaLeon. *'Wyvern Cannon' - The Wyvern Cannon is the combination of the Dozer Dragon and Turbo Dragon with the Super Jet Falcon, serving as a cannon for Rescue King. *'Cerberus Dragon' - The Cerberus is the combination of the Fire Dragon and all five upgraded medium-scale Rescue Vehicles. Rescue Tools Rescue Megaphone Tri Basher *'Fire Extinguisher Mode' *'Sword Mode' *'Gun Mode' Jet Caliber X-Basher Rescue Breaker *'Break Hammer' *'Break Ax' *'Break Pick' *'Break Hand' *'Break Drill' *'Break Shot' *'Break Rope' Music Opening Theme *JAM Project - Rescue Fire *JAM Project - Baku-Chin Kan-Ryo! Rescue Fire Ending Theme *Rey - BURNING HERO *Hiroshi Kitadani - Rescue Taisō *Rey- Rescue Dream Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # External links *TV Aichi Official Site (Japanese) Category:Season Category:Tomica Hero: Rescue Fire